


I Really Need a Shower

by ChassidyPostert80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Past Abuse, Powerful Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChassidyPostert80/pseuds/ChassidyPostert80
Summary: Stuck on a case in a small town, Dean pisses off the wrong person and she casts a spell on him and Cass. Powerless to fight it, they end up mated and Dean is not happy about it.





	I Really Need a Shower

Dean Winchester sat at the bar drinking away his frustrations. They had been on this case for a week now and nothing; still no closer to finding the witch responsible for all the bizarre deaths and accidents.

“Hello.” A gorgeous raven haired woman walked over to him.

“Well hello.” Dean turned with a sexy smile. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

“I’d love that.” She sat next to him and held out her hand. “Trina.”

“Dean.” He kissed her hand, signaling for the bartender. “One more and whatever the lady’s having.”

“Martini, please.” She ordered. “So Dean are you new in town? I thought I knew everyone here.” 

“Just passing through.” He told her.

“A tourist.” She smiled. “Are you staying long? You must let me show you around. Not that there’s much to see.” She giggled.

“I’d like that.” Dean smiled back.

“You have a beautiful smile Dean.” She flirted.

“It’s nothing compared to yours.” They drank and flirted the night away.

“We should go to my place.” Trina said at last call.

“Sounds like a great plan.” Dean gave her his sexiest smile. The trip to her house was a short one, the trip to her bed even shorter. She practically tore his clothes in her haste to rid him of them. It was an explosive moment of lust when they came together. 

Laying there with Trina, Dean heard someone in the house.

“Stay here.” He told her and went to search her home. He never expected to run into Sam and Cass. “What the hell guys?”

“What are you doing here?” Cass asked. “And why are you only wearing jeans?”

“Really Dean? With the witch?” Sam put two and two together quicker.

“She’s the witch?” Dean asked incredulously.

“Yes Dean.” Cass nodded. “You have an aura of magic all around you.”

“She’s in the bedroom.” Dean’s jaw set. 

They silently made their way to the bedroom. Dean and Cass entered the room and the door slammed shut behind them with Sam on the other side and they were flung against it.

“Dean.” He called out pounding on the door. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean.” Trina had dressed and was waiting for them. “You’d really screw me then kill me? I mean, I heard you were the love them and leave them type, but this? Tsk, tsk, tsk. What am I going to do with you?” Neither man said a word, both fighting hard to break free of the witch’s spell. “It’s your lucky day, I’ve decided not to kill you.” She got a wicked glint in her eyes. “But you do deserve to be punished.” Trina touched Dean’s arm with one hand and Cass’s with the other and began to chant. “See how you like that, lady’s man.” She laughed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and Trina cried out in pain. Sam had come around the side of the house and shot at her through the open window; the witch killing bullet just grazed her arm. She threw Dean and Cass to the floor and raced out the door.

“Dean? Cass? You guys okay?” Sam peaked in at them.

“I don’t think so.” Dean said suddenly feeling very drunk. Cass had an incredibly intense look in his eyes as he stared at him. He tried to stand only to stumble into the angel. He stared at Cass with that same intense look.

“Guys?” Sam questioned from the window.

“We need to go after her.” Dean said never breaking eye contact with Cass. 

“I’ll go.” Sam said. “You don’t look so good. Take care of him Cass.”

“I’ll take him back to the motel.” Cass didn’t wait for Sam to answer, he gripped Dean’s shoulder and flew them back to the room. 

Once inside, he pressed Dean against the nearest wall and devoured his mouth. Dean moaned. When they finally broke apart, lust blown eyes locked.

“I need you.” Dean said.

Mouths fused as Dean tore at Cass’s clothes; pushing off his trench coat and ripping the buttons on his shirt. They kissed like it was more important than breathing. His hand went to the button of Cass’s slacks, without hesitation he undid them and started pushing them down Cass’s hips. He broke the kiss to help the angel out of them. Dropping to his knees, he ran his hand over Cass’s thick cock. Without a word, he opened his mouth and took him inside.

His brain was screaming at him to stop, that he couldn’t be doing this. For so many reasons. Number one he wasn’t into guys, number two this was Cass, and number three Cass was an angel. None of that stopped him though. 

He found that he loved the taste of Cass, the feeling of having him in his mouth and he couldn’t get enough. Cass loved every minute of it; his head thrown back in pleasure. After just a little while, he was pulling Dean up and kissing him deeply.

“I need you.” Dean repeated. He pulled Cass over to where his duffel bag laid and took out the lube he kept stashed there, handing it to his partner. 

Cass picked him up and carried him over to the bed and ripped off his pants. Dean lay naked, panting and needy. Cass kissed him again then flipped him over onto his hands and knees. Dean shivered at the dominance of it all. He’d always loved it when the woman he was with took control, but it was such a rarity. He was loving every second of this. 

Cass spread the lube on his fingers and slid one into Dean; working it in and out for a while before adding a second. The burn associated with being stretched didn’t bother Dean. He needed Cass far too much to let something like a little pain stop them. Cass curled his fingers just right and words ceased to exist. Grunts, groans, gasps, sighs, and moans filled the room as Cass worked him over. Not being able to stand it any longer, Cass lubed himself and lined up with Dean’s entrance. Everything inside of Cass screamed for him to go slowly, to savor this moment, but he couldn’t; he pushed all the way inside with one thrust. Without giving Dean a chance to adjust to him, he pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. Cass couldn’t control himself as he savagely fucked Dean. 

“Oh god. Yeah, Cass. Fuck me.” Dean managed. This was so intense; it was like nothing else mattered to him but Cass right now. So he let go of everything else and just concentrated on Cass; trusting him to get them through this. That was a big mistake.

Cass felt it the moment that it happened, but it was too late to stop; once done, it was done. He thrust a little more forcefully causing Dean to cry out. A few more thrusts and Dean came harder than he could ever remember having cum. The feeling of his lover tightening around him triggered Cass’s orgasm. After catching his breath, he pulled out and collapsed next to a worn out Dean. 

“God Cass.” Dean closed his eyes and blacked out. Cass had just enough time to wrap Dean in his huge dark wings before he too succumbed to an unnatural sleep.

Dean awoke to light filtering through darkness. His head felt fuzzy. Had he gotten drunk and passed out under the night sky, he wondered. No there was a bed underneath him. Feeling him stir, Cass woke and slowly pulled back his wings. Dean looked at him in confusion then panicked. His mind cleared and he felt sick to his stomach.

“Cass did we…”

“It would seem so.”

“Oh god.” Dean jumped out of bed and crossed the room; as far away from Cass as possible. “What the fuck Cass?”

“The witch cast a spell over us; there is magic radiating from both of us.” 

“Freakin witches.” Dean said pacing, forgetting that he was naked. “I freakin hate them. Why would she do this to us?” 

“I’m unsure, but we have something far more important to discuss.” Cass sat up on the edge of the bed.

“What could possibly be more important? Ugh, I need a shower.” Dean headed for the bathroom.

“We really must speak Dean.”

“Yeah, later.”

“I’m afraid this cannot wait.”

“Then come with me, but I really need a shower.” Dean said without knowing why. Cass complied, slowly following him. He set the shower as hot as it would go and climbed in. 

“This is serious Dean.” Cass tried to speak over the rush of water.

“I can’t hear you Cass.” Cass took a deep breath and pulled the curtain partially back. “Hey!” He gasped in surprise. 

“This is important.” Memories of their time together exploded through Cass’s brain. He ran his hand down the other man’s wet chest. Dean let out another surprised gasp but didn’t stop him. 

What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I letting him touch me like this? Dean wondered. He shut off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. 

“So what’s so important?” He asked moving past Cass into the room to dress. 

“When we were together something happened.”

“What?” Dean walked over to his duffel bag and took out some clothes. He swallowed hard and chanced a peak at Cass; his body was perfect, well muscled with a lean waist. Stop it Dean, he told himself. I’m not into guys. Cass is my best friend for fuck’s sake. In the blink of an eye, Cass’s suit was back on, clean and pressed. 

“When we made love you let go of everything except our bond.”

“Yeah and?” Dean asked, embarrassed by the fact that he’d let himself be so vulnerable. Cass just stared at him while he pulled on a shirt. “Well?”

“I don’t know how else to say this Dean, but we’re mated now.” 

“Mated?” Dean’s mouth went dry. “Like married?” The pit of his stomach dropped out and he felt like he was going to pass out. 

“Hey.” Sam walked through the door. The tension could be cut with a knife; his brother and the angel were just staring at one another. “Are you guys okay?”

“This can’t be happening.” Dean put his head in his hands. 

“What?” Sam questioned. “What can’t be happening?”

“Dean.” Cass crossed the room to him. Because of the mating, the bond they shared was now even stronger; they shared an emotional link. It physically hurt him that his mate was so unhappy.

“What the fuck Cass.” He angrily yelled.

“What’s going on.” Sam demanded.

“It’s just a witch’s spell, so we can reverse it, right?” Dean asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not how this works. Her spell only triggered it.” 

“Will someone please tell me what is going on?” Sam eyed the other men. 

“The witch cast a spell on us and now we are mated.” Cass said with a sigh.

“What?! Like married?” Cass nodded. “So how do we fix this? What can we do?”

“There is nothing that can be done.” Cass said. Dean’s eyes were closed.

“Is there such a thing as angel divorce?” He asked quietly, breaking Cass’s heart. 

“I’m sorry Dean, but there is no way I know of to get out of this. We can look into it if you like.” Cass said softly. 

“Damn.” Sam said. “So what do we do now?”

“We deal.” Dean said through clenched teeth. “Did you get that bitch?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “But what…”

“Let’s get out of here.” Dean cut him off. He began packing up their things and loading the car, carefully avoiding Cass. “Come on Sammy, move your ass.” He yelled when his brother wasn’t up to his speed. Dean got behind the wheel and gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. What the hell was happening to him?

“You, um, want to sit up front?” Sam offered to Cass, but one look at Dean told him that that was a bad idea. 

“No. Thank you Sam, but I’ll take the back.” Cass said sadly. 

Dean peeled out as soon as they were in the car. He had no idea where he was going, he just drove; music loud.

“I need a drink.” He announced pulling into the first open bar he came across. He got out and walked inside, leaving the other two men in the car. 

“Is he okay Cass?” Sam asked.

“He’s angry and confused.” Cass and Sam got out of the car and went inside. Dean was at the counter; he already had the bartender blushing. 

“Get us a table Cass.” Sam sighed walking over to Dean.

“What can I get for you cutie?” The blonde behind the counter asked.

“Two beers.” Sam told her. “Maybe you should come sit with us Dean.”

“But I’m talking to Carla.” Dean winked at her when she came back with Sam’s order. “Carla, this is my brother Sam.”

“Hello Sam.” Carla batted her eyes. 

“Come on Dean.” Sam ignored her.

“I’ll be over in a minute.” Sam shook his head, took the beer and walked over to the table Cass had chosen.

“Cass what happened?” Sam handed him one of the beers. 

“She cast a spell on us.” He looked away.

“I got that. But what kind? What did it do? How did you end up mated?”

“She cast a lust spell over us.”

“A lust spell?” Sam’s eyes widened.

“We were powerless to fight it. It was completely overwhelming, even for me. I can’t imagine what it did to Dean. He clung too tightly to our bond, to his trust in me and because of that, here we are.”

“So if you guys weren’t so close this never would have happened?”

“That is correct.” 

“Wow.” Sam shook his head again. “Poor Dean. I can't imagine what he’s feeling right now.” In the distance they could hear Carla laughing. “How are you coping with this Cass?” Sam’s voice was full of concern.

“Me?”

“Yes. You.”

“I’m fine Sam. I just want Dean to be happy.”

“You love him, don’t you? I’ve always suspected it.” 

“Does he know?” Cass asked looking over at Dean who was still laughing with the woman behind the bar.

“I doubt it.” Sam glanced over as well. Carla had her hand on Dean’s bicep. He shook his head and turned back to Cass. “When are you going to tell him?”

“I’m not sure I should. I don’t know how he will react.” Cass was still focused on Dean.

“I’ll go get him.” Sam could see the anger building in the depths of the angel’s blue eyes.

“You have made a shit day so much better darlin.” Sam heard his brother say. 

“I could make your night even better baby.” She purred.

“Dean we should go.” Sam interrupted.

“Do you really have to? It’s so lonely here all by myself.” The girl pouted, clutching Dean’s hand.

“Yes.” Sam insisted looking over at Cass who was headed towards the exit. 

“Guess this is goodbye.” Dean sighed heavily.

“It doesn’t have to be.” She grabbed her order pad and scrawled her number. “I get off at six.” She crammed the paper into his hand. Dean winked and let Sam drag him away. 

In the car, Dean crumpled up her number and tossed it into the back seat before pulling out. It landed on Cass’s lap; he shook off the offending piece of trash. He watched Dean intently as he drove aimlessly. Sam rested his head against the car window. Not a word was spoken. They drove until Dean could no longer keep his eyes open. They settled on a seedy motel just outside of Tulsa; Sam went in to rent their room and came back with two keys.

“Why’d you get two rooms?” Dean demanded angrily. 

“You and Cass need to talk.” Sam answered. “I can’t take the tension.” The oppressive silence in the car had been too much for him. “You need to hash this out.” 

Dean muttered under his breath about what an asshole Sam was, grabbed one of the keys and walked away. Sam offered Cass a half smile, clapped him on the shoulder and went to his own room. Cass slowly made his way to the room he was to share with Dean. He closed the door silently behind him; they were alone again.

“Dean…” Cass stopped, having no clue what to say. He had no idea how to make his mate happy.

“I’m gonna take a shower Cass.” Dean needed to be alone. Under the spray of the hot water, he let go. Being unable to stop the flow of tears made him want to punch the wall. How could this have happened? He was angel married to Cass. What the hell was he   
supposed to do now? He tried to let the water relax his tight muscles and relieve some of the tension he felt, but it didn’t help. He pulled himself together, got out and dried off. “Son of a bitch.” He realized that he forgot to bring clean clothes into the bathroom with him. He didn’t really want to be naked around Cass. With a heavy sigh, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the main room. Cass was sitting at the foot of the queen sized bed, lost in thought. He looked up when Dean walked in and their eyes locked. Dean could feel his heart racing and was forced to look away. He grabbed some boxer briefs and slid them on under the towel. Cass looked away to give him some privacy. “Cass,” He began. “I don’t know what to say.”

“I’m sorry Dean. I can see how hard this is for you.” 

“I just can’t believe this happened. We can’t be married.” 

“I’m sorry Dean, but we are.” Cass told him. “I know you’re angry but…” 

“I’m pissed.”

“I never meant for this to happen. I couldn’t control it any more than you could.” 

“I’m not mad at you Cass. It’s that freakin witch’s fault. I wish I would have been the one to gank her.” Dean punched the nearest wall; putting his fist through the cheap sheetrock. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. “Son of a bitch.” He said through clenched teeth.

Cass watched silently, a war going on inside of him. Everything inside of him screamed at him to go to Dean, make sure he was alright. But he knew Dean would reject him and he couldn’t handle that right now. 

“Anyway.” Dean rubbed his forehead and took a few deep breaths. “I’m not mad at you.”

“You’ve been avoiding me all day.” Cass said gently.

“I don’t know how to act around you. Things are so different now. I wish they weren’t, but they are. I hate this Cass.” 

Cass said nothing; his heart was breaking. Dean didn’t see him as a worthy mate. With all his screw ups how could he? 

“I need some sleep.” Dean yawned. Cass got up and went to sit in the tattered chair next to a faded and stained green table. “You didn’t have to move Cass.” Dean said softly, but was glad he did. Being in bed with Cass brought back memories he’d like to forget.

He finally fell into a fitful sleep. He tossed and turned so much that Cass became concerned that he was having a terrible nightmare and went to soothe it with his grace. 

“Oh Cass.” Dean moaned out in his sleep.

He’s dreaming about me, Cass thought.

“Just like that baby.” Dean mumbled.

And he likes it. Cass couldn’t keep the bubble of hope out of his chest, maybe he would come around.

The next morning Dean awoke to find Cass in the same spot staring out the window.

“Good morning Dean.” 

“Morning man.” Dean stretched and got out of bed; his morning wood standing proudly at attention. “I’m gonna shower.” He muttered, embarrassedly rushing off. Cass just nodded. Under the warm water, Dean took the shampoo and coated his hand. He grasped his aching cock and started to pump, thinking about the blonde bartender from yesterday. If it hadn’t been for this weird marriage thing to Cass, he could have had her. He imagined her stripping off her clothes to reveal those huge breasts. She’d get down on her knees for him, wrap those red lips around his cock and suck for all she was worth. That image would usually have him shooting all over the walls, but today it was doing nothing for him. He closed his eyes and concentrated harder on the fantasy. It felt so good now, but when he looked down he found that it was Cass, not Carla, taking him all the way down his throat. Fantasy Cass looked up at him, blue eyes shining and he came so hard he nearly collapsed. 

Damn, what was that? He wondered, catching his breath. He’d never gotten off to thoughts of guys before; especially not Cass. It was this damn marriage thing; it was screwing with his head. On shaky legs he got out, dried off and put on a clean pair of boxers. By the time he came out, Cass had loaded all their gear into the car; leaving out only something for Dean to put on.

“Thanks man.” Dean said when he finally made it to the car.

“You’re very welcome.” At least Dean was talking to him again.

“Let’s go get some breakfast, I’m starving.” Dean drove to a diner about a quarter mile from the motel. They took a booth in the back; Cass and Dean on one side, Sam on the other. Cass considered the seating arrangement a small victory.

“Hey fellas. I’m Tiffany.” A waitress came over to them immediately. She was cute; long blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail and a body to die for. “What can I get for you?” Her eyes were on Dean the entire time as she leaned very close to him. 

“I’ll have the special.” Sam told her.

“Just coffee.” Cass ordered, glaring at her; she didn’t notice. She only had eyes for Dean.

“And for you handsome?”

“I’ll take the special with extra bacon.” Dean flashed a flirtatious smile. 

“Back in a jiff.” She promised.

“So,” Sam asked. “Did you guys work this out?” Dean looked away, Cass looked down. “What did you guys do all night? No, wait, don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

“I slept Sam. I was damn worn out.” Dean snapped.

“You two need to talk.”

“We will.” Cass assured him when Dean rolled his eyes. “In our own time.” 

Tiffany came back with their coffee. She made sure to press her breasts against Dean’s shoulder when she handed Cass his cup; a motion that did not go unnoticed by Cass. He’d never wanted to smite a human so badly. She made sure to brush Dean’s hand with hers when she handed him his drink. She tossed him a sexy smile and he reciprocated. Cass tensed beside him. 

“You okay Cass?” Sam worried when the girl left. 

“Of course Sam.” Cass answered tersely. Sam just nodded, he knew what was bothering Cass. Dean’s eyes were still on the waitress. He kicked him under the table.

“Ouch man. What the hell?” Dean shot his brother a dirty look. 

“I think I found a case.”

“That doesn’t explain why you kicked me.” Sam gave him a strange look then looked at Cass.

“What have you found Sam?” Cass asked.

“Vampires, I think. Just outside of Lawrence; three dead, two missing. I think we should check it out.” Sam stopped when Tiffany arrived with their food. She sat it down making sure to draw as much attention, Dean’s attention, to herself as possible. Cass’s eyes   
narrowed.

“Anything else I can get for you sweetie?” She purred at Dean.

“We’re fine.” Cass said through clenched teeth.

“Just yell if you need anything.” Dean watched her ass swish as she walked away.

“Damn, she is hot.” He remarked.

“Excuse me.” Cass pushed at Dean’s shoulder.

“What’s up man?” He turned.

“I wish to get up.” 

“Yeah, yeah sure.” Dean got up. Cass pushed past him and out the door. “What’s with him?” He wondered watching him go. 

“That depends. Are you trying to piss him off or make him jealous?” Sam gave him a classic bitch face. “Because you’ve succeeded in doing both.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“It was bad enough when you did it at the bar yesterday, but you’re flirting with that girl right in front of him. He’s your husband Dean.”

“I didn’t choose this Sammy.”

“And he did?” 

Dean stared at the door for a moment and when there was no sign of Cass coming back, he wordlessly got up and followed. He found him standing next to the car, staring up at the sky with an intense look on his face.

“Cass?” Dean caught his attention. “Why’d you walk out man?”

“I had no desire to watch you further interact with that woman.” Cass answered honestly, turning back to look at the sky.

Damn, Sammy was right, Dean thought. Jealous and pissed. 

“That was just harmless flirting Cass. I wasn’t going to do anything.” 

“I didn’t like it.” They locked eyes.

“It’s just the way that I am. You know that. It doesn’t mean anything.” Dean tried to explain.

“It meant something to her. She wants you Dean.”

“She doesn’t matter. What I’m trying to say is that I flirt, all the time. To get a better room, to get free food, to get information. I can’t change that.” He told him. Honestly he’d only flirted with her because of what had happened that morning. He had to be sure   
that he was still a lady’s man, not that it mattered now. He was stuck, married to a guy. More than married, angelically mated for life. The witch’s words came back to haunt him; Let’s see how you handle this, lady’s man, she’d said. “I didn’t do it to hurt you.”   
Sam came out of the diner with a couple of to go boxes.

“We’ll continue this later.” Cass told him before climbing into the backseat. 

“Where are those vamps again Sammy?” Dean asked accepting the styrofoam container and finally digging into his breakfast. 

Three silent, save the classic rock, hours later they made it to the small town of Tripp, Kansas. Another hour later and they’d charmed their way into the morgue and wormed their way into the investigation. 

“Definitely a vampire.” Sam said looking over the bite wounds on the dead girl’s neck. 

“There are marks on their wrists. It appears they were being held captive.” Cass observed.

“Those bastards probably fed off them for a while.” Dean shook his head angrily. “Okay so how do we find these blood suckers?” 

“Let’s set up shop at the motel down the road.” Sam went in to rent the rooms and again got two.

“You don’t get to rent the room anymore.” Dean huffed stomping off to his room; Cass followed.

“We must speak Dean.” Cass said firmly, closing the door behind him. “There are things you should know about being an angel’s mate.”

“I don’t want to know Cass. I want us to go back to being friends. Just friends.” Cass’s ego took another hit. “I don’t even like guys.”

“So it’s my vessel that’s troubling you?”

“This whole thing is “troubling” me.” 

“I am sorry Dean. I know you don’t want this, but nothing can be done to change it. We are mated. You need to remember that.” Cass said bluntly.

“I get it, you’re still pissed at me. I said I was sorry.”

“It’s more than “pissed”. I had to go outside to keep myself from smiting that poor girl.”

“What?! Tell me you’re not serious.” Dean demanded, shocked.

“She made advances towards my mate.”

“Dude you have to stop with this shit.”

“I can’t. I may not be much of one anymore, but a fallen angel is still an angel. This is part of my genetic makeup. I can’t ignore it. It would be like telling you not to breathe. It’s a rare thing for an angel to find a mate, even rarer for that mate to be human. It’s   
hard for a human to have the level of trust that it requires to make a mating happen.”

“Lucky me.” Dean retorted. Cass strode toward him, anger in his blue eyes causing them to flash. Remembering his fantasy from this morning, his cock betrayed him and hardened. Cass stopped directly in front of him, staring into his eyes.

“Show some respect.” It reminded him of the time Cass told him that he’d throw him back into hell. Dean shivered. “You will not flirt with random women.” Cass said forcefully, taking a step forward, causing Dean to take one back. “You will not sleep with other people.” Cass backed him up against the wall. “And you will not mock our mating.” He grabbed Dean’s wrists and pinned them over his head in his steel grip. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Dean asked nervously.

“You are my mate Dean. It’s time you started acting like it.” Cass’s other hand grabbed his chin, gently yet firmly, and held him in place. He lowered his lips to Dean’s and forced his way inside. The feeling of Cass’s tongue sliding against his own made him want to moan; he did his best to hold it back. He squirmed, trying to break free. He didn’t want to feel like that. Cass pinned him to the wall with his body, causing their groins to align. Dean bit back another moan. Being pressed against Cass while he plundered his mouth caused his cock to swell even more. 

The dominance Cass was displaying had him at full attention. He loved it when he happened across a dominant woman, one who would boss him around, maybe even tie him down. Not that he could do that anymore; too many things wanted him dead for him to be helpless. And now here was Cass; holding him to the wall with a strength greater than a thousand men, ravishing his mouth, telling him what he could and couldn’t do. This was Dean’s wet dream come to life and he found himself kissing back.   
This is wrong, a little voice inside him said. But he was helpless against the onslaught. Cass bucked his hips a few times and Dean gasped; cumming in his pants like some hard up teenager.

“Hey guys, I think I have a lead on those vamps.” Sam came through the door. Cass immediately let go of Dean and helped him steady himself. He could feel the shame radiating through their bond and sent back soothing vibes. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No Sam. What did you find?” Mild mannered Cass was back.

“I’m gonna shower.” Dean muttered, retreating to the bathroom with his duffel bag. “What the hell was that?” He asked himself, looking into the mirror. His face was red, his heart was racing and his breathing was shaky. He shook his head and peeled off his cum soaked jeans. Disgusted with himself, he jumped in the shower to wash the mess off his stomach. What was wrong with him, that couldn’t happen again. Cass smirked at him when he came out; he ignored him. “So fill me in, what do we got?” He said to Sam. 

“A farmhouse on the outskirts of town.” Sam told him. “We should check it out.”

“I’ll go.” Cass said and just like that he was no longer there.

“I hate it when he does that.” Dean muttered. 

He hated it when Cass popped out because he never knew when or if he’d see him again. If he had it his way, Cass would never be more than a few feet away, like Sam was. But that was only because they were best friends and he needed him in his life. Suddenly he felt like the biggest dick in the world. How could he treat his best friend like that? He needed to make it right. 

“Where is he?” After more than ten minutes had passed, Dean got antsy.

“Behind you.” Sam said hearing the rustle of wings.

“What did you find?” Dean asked turning towards Cass.

“A small coven of maybe ten.”

“And the missing girls?”

“I didn’t see them.”

“We hit them first thing in the morning.” Dean decided. “Let’s get some grub and call it a night.” 

They walked across the street to the small diner. Cass was disgusted to see that another pretty girl was waiting tables. She shamelessly flirted with his mate every chance she got. To his credit, Dean was nothing more than nice. She seemed unfazed by his lack of response.

“I get off in fifteen minutes, then maybe we can.” She leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear when she brought the check. Dean tensed. He knew Cass heard her; he could feel the angel’s anger as if it were his own.

“I’m flattered.” Dean told her. “But I’m married.”

“She wouldn’t have to know.” The whore winked with a sly smile. Dean felt the anger intensify as Cass balled his hands into fists. 

“HE is right here.” He put his hand on Cass’s shoulder to calm him and felt his heart start to race again. 

“OH MY GOD.” She went red faced and hurried away. 

The guys paid their bill and left. Cass couldn’t keep the smile off his face. They all went to Dean and Cass’s room to set a plan for the next morning. 

“It’s still early.” Dean said when they’d finished. “We should watch a movie or something.” He was kind of worried about what would happen when he and Cass were alone again. He pulled out the tv remote and flipped through the channels, finally settling on the opening credits of Untouchables. 

“Dean no.” Sam complained.

“What? You know it’s one of my favorites.” 

“You’ve made me watch it like fifty thousand times.”

“Yeah, but Cass has never seen it.”

“Then you show it to him. I’m gonna get some extra sleep. Goodnight guys.” Sam walked out before Dean could talk him out of it. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me buddy.” Dean said to Cass. “Wanna watch this movie with me?”

“I’d love to.” Cass was pleased that Dean wanted to spend time with him.

They sat side by side on the bed. Cass paid rapt attention but Dean found that he had a hard time concentrating on the movie. He kept stealing glances at Cass, his face softly illuminated by the glow of the television in the dark room. He really is a good looking guy Dean admitted to himself. 

“So what did you think?” Dean asked when it was over.

“Thank you Dean. I enjoyed it very much.” Cass turned to look at him and their eyes locked. He scooted closer to him, took him into his arms and kissed him. This time Dean had use of his hands; he meant to push the other man away, he really did. So how did   
his hands end up tangled in Cass’s hair? The way he was kissing him was driving him crazy with need; emptying his brain until all he could think about was Cass and the sensations he was causing. “I want you.” Cass pulled Dean’s tee shirt over his head. Lust blown blue eyes mirrored green ones. Suddenly Cass felt nothing but fear. Dean was gripping so tightly to their bond that his emotions overtook him.

“I can’t do this.” Dean whispered, panic creeping into his voice. He pulled out of Cass’s arms and stood up. He needed him to stop. He was terrified that if Cass got demanding again, he would melt and be unable to say no. He didn’t want that. 

“It’s okay Dean.” Cass sent waves of calm through their bond. “You should sleep now.”

“Yeah. Yeah I should sleep.” Dean moved away to take his boots and jeans off, Cass watched his every move. 

“You truly are beautiful.” He remarked. Dean blushed and crawled under the covers. “Sleep now.” He turned so that he was facing Dean. “I’ll watch over you.

“Dean.” Cass gently shook him at sunrise. “Time to get up.” Dean yawned, stretched and got up. He dressed quickly, last night’s events racing through his mind when he realized Cass was again watching him. Sam was waiting by the car when they came out. 

“Okay,” Dean went over the plan again. “When we get there, me and Sammy will go around back while Cass goes in through the front. Once we’re inside, Sam looks for the girls while me and Cass gank the rest of the blood suckers. Everyone clear?”

“Got it.” Sam said.

“Yes.” Cass answered at the same time.

There was no more conversation until they reached their destination. Dean and Sam geared up with machetes and syringes filled with dead man’s blood. 

“Ready boys?” Dean grinned and turned to go. Cass grabbed his hand.

“Be careful.” He said before flying into his position.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Dean asked Sam.

“That he wants you to be careful.” Sam shrugged.

“Like I don’t know how to handle myself on a hunt or something?” Dean’s eyes narrowed.

“No Dean. Like he cares about you and doesn’t want you to get hurt. What’s with you?”

“You want a chick flick moment now?”

“You started it jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Let’s get this over with.” 

Sam silently led the way around the house. He picked the lock on the back door and went in to the right while his brother took the left. They each quietly and quickly ganked a vamp; dosing them with the blood before removing their heads. By the time they made it to the living room, there were three more with their eyes burned out. 

Dean pointed to the stairs and Sam moved into position; he was to stand guard while Dean and Cass cleared the lower section of the house. The search yielded nothing. 

Cass took the lead up the stairs. At the top, they heard banging above them. Dean pointed to another set of stairs and Sam went up to the attic. The stomping got louder. Suddenly a door opened; one of the vamps came out to investigate the noise.

“Intruders.” He yelled alerting the others in the house. Doors flew open and five vampires charged them. Neither man wasted a second swinging into battle. Dean had just pinned one down when he saw one head up the same stairs Sam went up.

“Sammy.” He yelled out, momentarily distracted. The vamp bit down on his arm. “Ahhh.” 

“Dean!” Cass was at his side in an instant. Dean had to shield his eyes from the brightness associated with him smiting the one who dared attack his mate. He then healed Dean, the wound closing like it had never been there, and helped him to his feet. “Go.” He   
told him.

Dean raced up the stairs to make sure Sam was okay. He heard absolute chaos; the sounds of a struggle and girls screaming. He rushed in to help his little brother just in time to see him lob the vamps head off. Tied to chairs behind him were the missing girls.

“You good Sam?”

“Yeah. You guys?” 

“Get them out of there. I’m gonna make sure Cass is alright.” Dean went back down to see some red headed blood sucker had Cass pinned over the banister.

“You kill my children and think you can get away with it.” She snarled bringing her head up to reveal her fanged teeth.

Cass freed one arm and raised his hand to smite her only to find that her head was missing. There stood Dean; breathing heavily, adrenaline coursing through him.

“You okay?” He asked. Cass nodded, pushing away the decapitated corpse. “Let’s go help Sam.” 

When they got to the attic, the girls were huddled in a corner and Sam was trying to coax them out. 

“We’re here to help you.” He told the girls, who couldn’t have been more than nineteen or twenty. They cried and begged not to be hurt anymore. “Look, no fangs. We just want to get you out of here.” The pleading finally stopped as did most of the sobbing.

“You can take us home?” The brunette sniffed.

“Yes.” Sam said gently, helping one then the other to her feet. Cass touched each girl’s forehead with two fingers and all their injuries were healed. 

“I’m Jennifer. This is Tina.” Said the brunette.

“Dean, Sam and Cass. Now let’s go.”

“What about those things?” Tina, a chubby redhead asked.

“Dead.” Dean assured her.

“What were they?” Jennifer asked.

“Vampires.” Cass, who was closest to her, answered. She shivered and scooted closer to him, holding on to his arm as they walked away from the house. For some reason that bothered Dean, but he said nothing. 

“Vampires?” Tina paled.

“It’s okay now.” Sam wrapped his arm around her shoulder and urged her forward. 

“Look girls.” Dean said when they reached the Impala. “No one is going to believe this; they’ll swear you’re making it up. So when you tell the story, leave out the part about the blood suckers and us.”

“The vampires I get but why you? You’re heroes. You saved us.” Jennifer looked confused.

“We’re not heroes. We’re just guys doing our jobs.” Dean shrugged. 

“It’s your job to fight monsters?” Tina asked incredulously. 

“Someone has to do it.” Sam replied. 

“Are you part of some secret FBI task force?” Jennifer asked climbing into the back next to Cass.

“No. Just regular guys, doing what’s right. Saving people, hunting things; it’s kind of the family business.” Dean told her. 

“What are we supposed to tell everyone?” Tina worried. On the thirty minutes back to town Sam helped her work on a plausible story to tell the police about where they’d been.

Dean’s adrenaline was pumping. He loved ganking vamps. He glanced in the backseat through his rear view mirror and saw Jennifer; the half buttoned shirt and tousled hair should have looked sexy, but for some reason it didn’t. He chanced a glance at Cass who caught his eye and smiled; those damn blue eyes causing a twitch in his groin where the girl had not. Dean quickly looked back at the road not wanting Cass to think he was checking him out. 

A few minutes later, he looked back again. Jennifer was leaning over, her hand on Cass’s thigh, and whispering something to him; her lips all but touching his ear. Cass’s smile faded and he removed her hand. Dean saw red. Jealousy slammed into him so hard he felt like someone or something had punched him in the stomach. He fixed his eyes firmly on the road. Three blocks from the police station he stopped the car.

“This is as far as I can take you. Police station is that way.” Dean’s tone was a little rough, no hint of his “victim voice” at all. The girls got out and he sped away.

“What’s up with you Dean. You never treat victims like that.” 

“It’s nothing. I just want to get out of here.” Sam looked at his brother, something was not quite right. Cass could feel it too.

“Are you alright Dean?” Cass put his hand on his shoulder and Dean’s flesh burned where he touched him. He was overrun by emotions; jealousy, anger, confusion, fear, desire, self loathing. He felt like he was drowning and looked at Sam helplessly.

“Cass, Dean and I need to talk. Would you dispose of those bodies? We’ll call you when we’re done and tell you where to meet us.”

“Of course Sam.” He looked at Dean and was worried. He could feel his inner turmoil. Still he did as Sam asked. “I’ll see you soon.” He said to Dean and was gone. 

“So what is it Dean?” Sam asked when Cass was out of sight.

“I don’t know Sammy.” Dean glanced at him and then looked back at the road. “I’ve just got a lot on my mind okay.” He shrugged.

“Let me help you. I know you don’t like talking about this kind of stuff but I think we have to.”

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” Dean admitted with a sigh. 

“This thing with Cass.” Sam shook his head. “There’s no way out of it.”

“I know.”

“Maybe you should just go with it.”

“Great advice Sam.” Dean bit out sarcastically. “Are you trying to get me tossed back into hell? I can’t go back there.” A hint of fear creeping into his voice.

“What are you talking about?”

“It’s gotta be a sin to have sex with an angel.” 

“You’ve had sex with an angel before.” Sam reminded him.

“Anna had no grace. She was human at the time. Cass is a full fledged angel; a male angel. I’m probably already bound for hell after the witch’s spell.” 

“Cass told me what happened.” 

“He, um, he told you that we, um,” Dean stammered, red faced and looking away. “Had sex?” He said the last part so softly that Sam almost didn’t hear it.

“He told me that it was a lust spell and that’s how you guys ended up mated.” Sam looked over at his brother. “I’m sorry Dean.” 

“What do I do Sammy?”

“Well first of all, you’re not going back to hell. Cass would never let that happen.”

“He’s a guy.” Dean blurted out.

“That’s the real issue, isn’t it?” Dean fiddled with the knobs that controlled the air conditioning. “Dean…”

“We just finished a case, I should be at a bar getting drunk and flirting with beautiful women.” Dean sighed wishing for simpler times. 

“So let’s go get a beer.” Sam suggested.

“I don’t want a beer Sam. I want to get laid and I can’t.”

“You have a husband waiting for you. I’m pretty sure you could.”

“I can’t do that.”

“Why not? Why not try being with him when you’re not under some weird sex spell? You might like it. When I was in college, I went out with a couple of guys before I met Jess.”

“It’s wrong Sam.”

“Why Dean? Why is it wrong?”

“Because Dad said so.” Dean said quietly, suddenly looking very sad.

“What did Dad do to you?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I don’t think you have a choice. Do you want things to go on like this?”

“No.” Dean was quiet for a long time, gaze fixed on the front windshield. “Cass isn’t the first guy I’ve been with.”

“What?”

“I was twenty four. I had just finished a case outside of Houston while Dad was working his own in San Antonio. I went to a bar and I met this guy named Jason. We talked all night and he kept buying me drinks. Then he started flirting. I’ve never been into guys   
but I was drunk and I thought what the hell. One thing led to another and we ended up, you know.” Dean rubbed his neck. “Anyway, Dad finished his case and wanted to surprise me. He broke into my motel room with two girls and found me sleeping it off with Jason.” He closed his eyes for a second and then looked back at the long stretch of road. “He beat me so badly that I ended up in the hospital.” 

“Dean…” Sam sounded horrified at what his brother had endured. “How could he?”

“He said what I did was wrong and immoral and that he would kill me if there ever was a next time.” 

“I’m so sorry Dean.” Sam squeezed his shoulder in a comforting manner. “But Dad was the one who was wrong. He was wrong to do that to you, but you have to remember that he’s not here anymore. He can never hurt you again.”

“I know that, it’s just that… I don’t know.” Dean sighed.

“You should take a chance with Cass. I know you care about him.”

“He’s my best friend, of course I care about him.”

“Most people never get lucky enough to marry their best friend. This could be a good thing Dean.”

“I’m so confused. I just want to find a motel and get some sleep.”

“Okay Dean.” They pulled into the first one they saw and Sam got out to rent the room.

“Sammy.” Dean stopped him. “Make sure you get two.” Sam walked away with a smile. 

In his room, Dean nervously paced while he prayed.

“Cass it’s me. We are at the Sunset…” Instantly Cass appeared. Dean looked at him in stunned silence. “How’d you do that? I didn’t even tell you where we were.”

“We are mated now, I will always be able to find you. I was simply waiting for you to call. How was your talk with Sam?”

“Okay I guess.” Dean shrugged. “Cass I…” He took a deep breath, but in the end chickened out of having the muchly needed conversation. “I want to thank you for saving my ass back there.” He said instead.

“You returned the favor.” Cass stared at him, trying to gauge his mood. Dean had never thanked him before.

“I’m gonna shower.” With those damn blue eyes on him, he felt something stirring. As he washed the blood off his arms, he thought about what he was going to say to Cass, but by the end of the shower he still had no clue.

“Sam brought some beer.” Cass told him when he got out. “You could probably use one.” That gravelly tone causing a shiver to roll through him. 

“Thanks man.” Dean accepted the offered beverage. He sat down in a ratty chair at the small table and took a long drink. Cass put a second beer in front of him before sitting across from him.

“Are you alright Dean?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“Am I going to hell for this?”

“No Dean, no part of it is a sin.” Dean chugged the rest of his drink and picked up the new bottle. 

“I want you to know how sorry I am that I flirted with those girls.” Dean said after a few seconds.

“We’ve been over this. I forgive…” 

“I know, but…” Dean took another drink. “I got jealous in the car. When that girl touched you…” He shook his head. “I knew what you meant when you said that you wanted to smite the waitress, what you must have been feeling when I flirted. I didn’t like it.” He   
drank a little more. “What did she say to you?”

“She said that she found me physically pleasing.” For some reason Dean felt another pang of jealousy. “There is no need to worry. I only want you.” Dean looked at Cass and all he could think about was how he kissed him. He chugged his beer; desire spreading   
through their bond.

“I have to take a shower.” Dean got up, but Cass stopped him. 

“You already showered.” Cass pulled him close kissing him; deep and demanding.

“Now I really have to take a shower.” 

“No.” Cass kissed him again and Dean felt a little light headed.

“Please Cass, I’m so…” He stopped. 

“Take off your shirt.” Cass’s voice was low and sexy. Dean watched as he stripped out of his trench coat, undid his tie and began to unbutton his white dress shirt.

“What are you doing.” Dean stammered.

“You need a shower, so we’re going to take one.” Dean froze so Cass took off his tee shirt. “Take off your pants.” The authority in Cass’s voice made him comply. Down to his underwear, Cass pulled him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. “Get in.”

Dean slowly removed his boxers, embarrassed by how hard he was. Looking at Cass only made it worse. Cass pushed him into the shower and got in behind him. He grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands, which he then ran all over Dean’s body. Dean felt like he was burning alive. Soapy hands drifted lower; Dean’s eyes widened when they wrapped around his cock and stroked. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. 

“Is this what you needed?” Cass asked gently.

“No.” Dean lied shakily. Cass pushed him under the spray of water to rinse him off.

“Get out and dry off.” Cass’s authoritative tone came back and Dean’s cock was so hard it ached. “Get on the bed Dean.”

“I’m not ready for this.” Dean said with no real conviction.

“Yes you are.” Cass said softly. “Get on the bed.”

On shaky legs Dean climbed into the middle of the bed and laid down. Cass joined him, kissing him again. He could feel the fear coming through their bond, but the desire also. 

“Let go of everything and let me take care of you.” Cass moved between his spread legs and draped them over his powerful thighs. Dean had never felt more exposed in his entire life. “Don’t move.” Cass ordered when he tried to close his legs. “You are so   
beautiful Dean. I was at the creation of the sunrise and the sunset and you are still easily the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He ran his hands over Dean’s chest.

“Cass I’m not…” He stopped when Cass traced the line of his cock. “Ohhh.”

“I want to taste you.” Cass leaned down and traced Dean’s length with his tongue before taking him slowly down his throat. 

“CASS!” Dean’s head fell back and his eyes closed. Cass slowly slid him in and out of his mouth, sucking and licking until he was squirming; the most decadent moans falling from his lips. Dean realized that his imagination had nothing on reality. When Cass pulled back, Dean opened his eyes, breathing heavily. 

“So delicious Dean.” Lust caused Cass’s voice to deepen further. “I need more.” He lifted Dean’s legs so that his knees were draped over his shoulders. He ran his tongue over the other man’s balls and down between his spread cheeks to the secret rosebud that lay there. Dean shivered as the sensitive flesh there was worshiped. He thought he’d pass out when Cass slipped his tongue inside. Pleasure like nothing he’d ever experienced shot through him. 

“CASS!” He cried out, unable to stop his hips from moving. After several minutes Dean could no longer take it. “Please Cass, please, I need more.” Cass brought his legs back down to his thighs and reached into the bedside table for the lube he’d put there. Dean’s face was flushed and he was panting heavily. Cass lubed his fingers and slipped one inside; instantly locating his prostate. Dean saw stars. Cass just keeps making this feel better and better, one side of Dean’s brain said. No make it stop screamed the other. “Cass maybe we should…” Dean panted. Cass added a second finger and had him clutching at the sheets.

“What Dean? Stop?” Cass’s hand froze.

“No.” Dean rocked his hips. “Don’t stop.” Cass added a third finger and he started begging. “Please Cass, I need you to…” 

“I know what you need.” Cass assured him. He removed his hand and pushed the head of his cock into Dean’s willing body. 

“Ohhh.” Dean moaned as he slid all the way inside. Cass gave him some time to adjust to being so full before he began a slow steady rhythm. It wasn’t long before Dean started begging again. “Harder Cass. Faster.” He groaned. “Oh god, it feels so good.” 

Dean all but screamed when Cass increased his pace, slamming into him. He wrapped his fist around Dean’s aching cock and stroked in time with his thrusts. Dean could no longer even think; his world centered on Cass. He came apart, once again clinging to their bond as all else ceased to matter. Cass came seconds later; he had to catch himself so that he didn’t collapse on top of Dean. He cleaned up the mess between them then pulled Dean into his arms. Dean laid there basking in the afterglow of the best sex he’d ever had; completely blissed out. All too soon, his brain started working again and he stiffened in fear. 

“We should get up.” Dean tried to pull away but Cass held him tightly.

“What is it Dean? What are you afraid of?” Cass could feel the other man’s tension through their bond. Dean took a few shaky breaths and told Cass the same story he’d told Sam. It was Cass’s turn to tense; jaw clenched and eyes blazing. “How dare he!” 

Dean looked up at him. Cass kissed him deeply, putting everything he had into it. Suddenly all Dean could feel was the overwhelming amount of love Cass had for him.

“You love me?” He asked incredulously. 

“I’ve always loved you Dean and I always will.” Dean stared at him in stunned silence for a full minute. 

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve been acting.” He said finally. “This is just a lot, you know.”

“I know.” Cass held him tighter, reveling in the fact that Dean was allowing this kind of closeness. “What your father did to you is something that I will never allow to happen again.” He promised him.

“I know Cass.” Dean put his arm around the other man’s waist, doing his best to silence the voices telling him that it was wrong. “I don’t want to lose you.” He said softly. “I’m afraid that I’m going to fuck this up and you’re gonna leave. I’ve already proved that   
I’m not really husband material.”

“I will never leave you Dean.” Cass assured him. “Even in death we will share a heaven.”

“But I thought angels didn’t go to heaven.”

“It’s a special privilege for mated angels.” Cass explained. 

“Awesome.” He got to be with his best friend forever. He yawned and closed his eyes, not bothering to move from Cass’s chest.

Dean awoke the next morning feeling lighter. He was surrounded by the darkness that he now knew were Cass’s wings. He reached out and ran his fingers gently over the super soft feathers. 

“Mmm.” Cass moaned softly, so he did it again. “I must warn you Dean, an angel’s wings are an erogenous zone.” Still Dean’s hands carded through the silky feathers.

“Am I turning you on Cass?”

“Yes.”

“Good. This is what you do to me every time I look into those damn blue eyes of yours. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!”

Dean continued to play with his wings, alternating between soft caresses and gentle tugs, until Cass could no longer take it. In a flash the wings were gone and he’d flipped Dean face down on the bed. He lubed himself up and slid into Dean, who was still loosened from the night before.

“Yeah Cass.” Dean moaned out. “Fuck me.” Cass pounded into him until they both exploded. “Cass!” He cried out breathlessly.

“Dean.” That oh so familiar gravelly tone and the wave of love that surrounded him caused the walls around Dean’s heart to crumble.

“Cass I…” A knock at the door interrupted whatever he was about to say.

“That’s Sam.” Cass said with a hint of annoyance. He cleaned them up then joined Dean in dressing.

“Come on in Sammy.” Dean opened the door once his boxers were on. “What’s up?” He pulled on a clean pair of jeans.

“You guys want to grab some breakfast?” Sam noticed the lack of tension immediately. He was surprised to see that Cass was also dressing. Had Dean really taken his advice?

“I’m starving.” Dean said pulling on one of his favorite tee shirts and slipping into a flannel. Sam caught him staring at Cass and he blushed. “Hey Sammy. Would you mind if Cass sat up front with me?” He asked when they got to the car. 

“Sure Dean.” Sam smiled and got into the back. He noticed that Dean had a smile on his face the whole way to the restaurant; he looked happy and relaxed. Sam glanced at Cass; he looked just like Dean, completely at peace. It must have been one hell of a night, he thought.


End file.
